Double threat for DX
by EmilieCW-DXfan0119
Summary: I'M NOT CONTINUING THIS STORY BECAUSE I'M OUT OF IDEAS...so, read if you want, but you'll have to create the ending in your head...yeah...O.o
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Another DX fanfic! Quite frankly I don't know if you are gonna like it or not, but anyway, enjoy!!**

One day, Hunter and Shawn were on their way to RAW, ready to give the fans a good show. When they arrived, they went right to their locker room with a DX logo on the door. They changed to wrestling gears. Shawn was finished before Hunter because he didn't had to put tape. Then HBK heard a knock on the door.

"Go answer Shawn" Hunter told him, obviously, he heard it too. The heart break kid reached and opened the door, but saw no one. He looked multiple times, right to left, but nothing.

"Who is it buddy" Hunter said, joining his friend. The game was now dressed and ready to fight.

"There's nobody" Shawn informed Hunter. Then Hunter looked outside and saw an envelop on the floor. He picked it up and opened it.

"_You think you are funny and the best tag team in history? Well, you are wrong and we'll prove it to you in a few weeks. Until then, we will be watching you so better watch your backs because you never know when an accident could happen…Signed 1211 & 181819_" Hunter read.

"What does that means, why numbers" Shawn asked his best friend.

"No idea. Maybe some stupid guy doing us a prank or something. Anyway, we have to go, our match begins in a minute" Hunter said.

They left their locker room and headed for their match against Cade and Murdoch. They won the match easily and got back to the locker room to shower and change to normal clothes. When Hunter got out of the shower, he found Shawn, sitting on the couch with a letter in his hands.

"Another letter" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, listen to this" HBK said. "_Not bad, you beat those two low skilled idiots, but everybody could have. My partner and I, would have won faster than you did, proving that you are not near better than us. You are probably wondering who we are, well you'll have to wait. But we feel generous today, so here's a hint. Our finishers , that are better than yours of course, are the 181115 and the 19165118. See you very soon…_" Shawn read.

"Numbers again, I don't understand" Shawn exclaimed in annoyance.

"Forget about it, It's only crap" Hunter said as he threw the letter in the trash can.

The next week, as DX were walking backstage, trying to kill the time and causing trouble as usual, when they got attacked by two masked men. Those two were about the same height, not fat, but enough well built. Hunter and Shawn received multiple iron pipe and chairs shots by the two mystery men.

"Since you don't take this seriously, well, we decided to show you that it is serious" one said.

"Now, I hope you are aware of it" the other said. They left and have not been seen for the rest of the night.

The week following the ambush, DX were now furious, they wanted to snap the neck of those two freaks who attacked them last week. But the problem is that they had no idea of who it could be.

"Let's make a list of potentials suspects and make our little investigation" Shawn suggested .

"Good idea" Hunter agreed as he took a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Okay, who hate us enough to do that" Shawn asked.

"Vince and Shane" Hunter said.

"Nah, that's not their style to masked themselves, you know, the Mcmahon's pride. They would not wear masks" Shawn replied.

"Yeah, you're right" Hunter agreed.

"Cade and Murdoch" Shawn tried.

"Do you think they could write a letter" Hunter asked. Shawn laughed and said no. Hunter laughed too.

"Hum, the Hardys" Shawn said.

"I don't think it's them, but I'll add them" Hunter responded.

"OH! I KNOW! It's Brett Hart! He wants revenge on me for what happened 12 years ago" Shawn started to panic.

"Don't be ridiculous man, Hart retired a long time ago, why would he choose this moment to get revenge on you? Calm down buddy" Hunter said as he looked at him with an exasperated look on his face.

"Alright, alright. What about the brothers of destruction" Shawn suggested, finally calmed.

"Nope, too big to fit in the costumes our attackers wore" The game replied.

After many minutes passed to find suitable suspects, they came out with 3 potential pairing: The Hardys, Miz & Morrison and Shad & JTG.

"Who are we gonna find first" HBK asked.

"We'll start with the Hardys. I don't think they had anything to do with that, so let's get over with it" Hunter responded.

They found them in their locker room, talking about out coming matches.

"Hey Hunter, what's up Shawn" Jeff greeted them.

"Well, you must know that we got attacked last week by two guys, so spit it out before we make you talk" Shawn said aggressively.

"Whoa, easy there buddy, calm down" Hunter told his friend.

"Just tell us what you know about it, that's all" Hunter added.

"We saw the two of you on TV, getting ambushed by those two masked guys with weapons" Matt informed DX.

"And where were you when it happened" The game said.

"At this time, I was in a locker room to hide my candies so Jeff would not find them. You know how he gets when he eats sugar, the hyperactive guy" Matt laughed. Jeff was looking at his brother angrily and told DX that he was getting ready for his match against Edge that night.

"Alright, that's all we needed to know, thanks" Hunter said as he left with Shawn.

"They're out" The game told the heart break kid.

"Yeah" Shawn replied, now all calmed down.

"Let's talk to cryme time" Shawn added.

They walked around the arena in search for them. Finally, they found the men they were looking for, walking and dancing at the same time, chanting 'Money, Money, Yeah, Yeah'.

"Hey, man, dude, wasup, were cool, you're cool, we want to talk with cha about something if you're cool with you, yo chill, respect" Shawn said while trying to do moves like gangsters.

Both Shad and JTG looked at him like if lost his mind before looking at Hunter who seemed kind of embarrassed.

"Hum, yeah, what is it" Shad said, breaking the awkward silence caused by Shawn's tentative at talking like a gangster.

"It's about last week when we got attacked" Hunter told them.

"And I know that for money, you would be ready to do lots of things, so if someone paid you" Hunter said.

"Hey chill out man, we were in the parking lot, stealing JBL's limo to sell it afterward, we made a lot of money. We are kinda surprise that someone actually bought it" JTG said, laughing.

"Oh! That explains why he is in such a bad mood, the funny part is that he have to drive a KIA until he gets another" Hunter laughed, joined by the 3 other men.

Then, knowing that cryme time didn't do it, they let them go. They were a last team on their list to have a little talk with.

"Miz and Morrison are the last, let's go" Shawn said.

They found them and asked the same questions they asked to the other suspects.

"W e don't have to answer to you punks, you are not cops or detectives" Morrison said, coldly.

"Yeah, and even if you would have wanted to be one, you would have failed for sure" The Miz told them in a mocking voice.

"I'm gonna show you what happens to little trash talking boy who dares to insult us" The game said as he headed towards to beat the hell of them.

"Whoa Hunter! We need them in one piece if we want answers from them" Shawn said, trying to calm his friend. At the words Hunter said, Miz and Morrison were scared a bit of what the great Triple H could do to them.

"If you want answers, come and get them in the ring, tonight" The Miz said after he found a little bit of courage.

"You want a match? Against us? Why not, see you out there" Hunter said, smirking evilly at how he is gonna beat them.

**What's gonna happen next? Will DX find the ones they're searching for? Looks like you'll have to wait until the next chapter comes up. Review please!!**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**HEY, SORRY IF YOU TOUGHT IT WAS ANOTHER CHAPTER, BUT I DIDN'T RECEIVED ANY COMMENTS/REVIEWS SO I AM WONDERING IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP UP THE STORY, I NEED AT LEAST 5 READER TO KICK MY IN THE ASS SO I CAN CONTINUE TO UPTDATE.**

** THANKS TO LET ME KNOW! **


	3. Chapter 2

**I still didn't get any reviews, it's kind of a down to me. Anyway, I hope you are gonna like this one…**

A little later, DX was now standing in the ring, face to face with Miz and Morrison. They were all staring right in their opponent's eyes, trying to intimidate them. The ref ordered for the bell to be rang and the match began…

Both team were fighting hard to get the victory, but DX had the upper hand. Miz and HBK were the legal men in the ring. HBK was about to super kick the Miz, but this last one dodge in extremis. He then tag Morrison in. HBK was now tired and needed to tag Triple H in, but Morrison stopped him by dragging him near his corner. He, then, threw punches on the show stopper's body to weaken him. Triple H was encouraging his friend to find some energy to give him the tag. Somehow, Shawn escaped from Morrison's grip and tagged the game in. Triple H wasted no time to attack Morrison and slam him down in a spinebuster.

All of a sudden, the same masked men who attacked DX 2 weeks ago, prevent Hunter to pedigree Morrison. DX was now in danger. Hit by chairs, they couldn't protect themselves. Miz and Morrison were now encouraging those mysterious men, but they got knock out by them. After they destroy all living one who was in the ring, they raised their arms in victory and soon left the arena so when DX would wake up, they would have vanished.

A little later, Shawn and Hunter were in the back, recovering from the attack, confirming that Miz and Morrison are out of the suspect list.

"All our suspects are out, what are we gonna do!" Shawn exclaimed as Hunter frowned.

"Don't know, but we'll find out soon" the game growled.

* * *

The week after, they received another letter from their still unknown enemies. "_Hello again, my partner and I can't believe you still didn't find out who we are, I guess it's because we are brilliant and you're dumb. But don't worry, it's expected for degenerated like you. We will give you a last clue. Our last clues were coded. The numbers represented the rank of a letter in the alphabet. We sincerely hope you didn't throw the letters in the garbage or you won't be able to find out." _Shawn read.

"We don't have the letters anymore" Hunter sighed in desperation. Shawn mirrored him.

"Let's go, I have a plan" Hunter smirked while Shawn gave him a look full of questions. They headed to the ring, surrounded by the fan's cheers. They got themselves a microphone and they waited until the fans calmed down.

"These past few weeks, we received letters from two unknown persons. It's obvious that they don't like us very much since they ambushed us and interfered in our match against Miz and Morrison" The game stated.

"And it's obvious that they don't really like those two Hollywood B-listed guys" Shawn added.

"You're right buddy, but anyway, who gives a crap about them" Hunter replied. Shawn agreed.

"But to come back to what really matters, why don't our little mystery enemies come down to this ring so we can solve the little problem between us like adults" HBK said in a serious tone.

They waited for a certain answer and they weren't deceived, the two masked men appeared on the stage, mic in hands. Hunter began to boiled, he just wanted to crush their skulls with his bare hands (and maybe with his sledgehammer *hehe*****). Shawn was standing, still serious. Then, one of the masked man started to speak.

"Oh please Michaels, you don't even know what you're saying. Don't you remember that we punked you out many times. The two of you are not even clever to guess who we are"

"Cut the crap off, the fans, Shawn and I know that you two are just a bunch of cowards who jump people from behind before claiming that you are the best" Hunter snapped.

"We are cowards? We know your history well Triple H, back in the time you were the one who stabbed people from behind" one of the masked guy suddenly replied in anger. Hunter took some time to consider it.

"That was then, this is now so get your coward asses here so you can get a taste of your medicine" the game responded in a growled tone.

At those words, both men rushed to the ring to beat the hell out of DX. Hunter and Shawn were more than ready. Punches, kicks, beatings, that was what the fans could see. DX got the better of it and one of the masked man ran away to avoid more damages while the other was at the mercy of the game and the heart break kid.

Hunter took off the mask of the beaten guy and the wwe univers was shocked to see Edge. The other guy was now out of the arena so Edge was now all alone with DX.

* * *

10 minutes later, DX decided to have a little chat with Edge, wanting explications. Edge remained silent even with their menaces.

"Who is your damn partner" Hunter said, loosing his patience. Edge was still saying nothing.

"Damn it" Hunter cursed as he hit him in the face, letting his anger out. Shawn who was sitting on a chair close to them, was sighing.

"Forget it Hunter, he won't talk" HBK said, annoyed.

"Oh, he will talk, believe me" the game said as he took his sledgehammer. Edge was wide eyes, he was definitely getting scared at the sight of a weapon he already experienced the pain.

"I'll talk, I'll talk if you drop the hammer" he said as he shook in fear.

"Now that's a good boy, loose sledgie Hunter" Shawn mocked Edge as Hunter muttered something about wanting to hit Edge, but did as his friend said.

"We're listening" Hunter said in harsh tone.

"Well, we wanted to prove that we are better than you, which is true" Edge said, but he look frightened as Hunter stare at him, in the eyes, scaring him.

"Who, we" Shawn said, wanting to know who was the other one.

"Me and Randy" Edge said, regretting to reveal his partner's identity, but he had to or else he would be in a coma because of a sledgehammer hit.

"Explain more" Hunter ordered him.

"Randy wanted revenge for what happened back in evolution, he didn't really appreciated that you betrayed him when he won the title" Edge nervously said, not wanting to make the game more angry than he was.

"And what about you" Shawn asked.

"Randy and I formed an alliance to help each other in our goals, this whole attack towards you was his goal, mine was to prove to the world that the two of you were not the best in this business, that's why he choose me for help since I didn't like you both" Edge said.

"Well next week you and Randy will meet us in the ring so this could be over once and for all" Hunter told him in a menacing voice.

"Yeah, we don't have time to play with you for too long" Shawn mocked him as Edge left, running from DX.

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. I PLAN TO MAKE ONE OR TWO LAST CHAPTERS, IT WILL DEPEND ON HOW INSPIRED I WOULD BE. PLEASE REVIEW, THAT DON'T TAKE AN HOUR TO DO. THANKS FOR READING.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 here you go…**

It's been a week since DX found out about who their attackers were. Edge admitted what they wanted to know and they were now ready to end this once and for all.

**In Rated RKO's locker room...**

"Damn, I'm sorry to have betrayed you man, I didn't mean to. If you would have been there, you would have see that they forced me to talk. Hunter had his sledgehammer with him and there is no way that I would let him hit me with that" Edge explained himself to Orton as they were getting ready to fight DX.

"It's only an hammer, our alliance was strong, but you dishonour it" Randy said, still angry.

"Only an hammer? You got to be kidding me. Besides, speaking of our strong alliance, you didn't do a damn thing to help me when I was getting beaten by Triple H, you even ran away like a scared little kid" Edge replied, not liking the way Randy talked to him.

"A scared little kid? I was doing this for my own safety. If you can't protect yourself, I don't know why you accepted to be my partner" Orton responded aggressively.

"That's not a reason, we're partners" Edge lightly growled, pissed by Randy's words.

"Look, tonight we've got DX so we will take them down like we planned and everyone would see how good we are compared to DX. And above all, I will finally get my revenge on Triple H" Randy said, evilly.

Edge nod in agreement and they both left the room to meet their opponents for tonight.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in DX's locker room...**

"I still can't believe that Edge told us everything" Shawn said.

"That was this or another beating, I think he made the right choice. And I was sure he was about to pee in his pants, he was so scared. His face was so funny" Hunter laughed.

"So true. I'm sure that Randy is furious now that we are aware of who they are. Edge must be dead by now" Shawn joked and Hunter smirk at the thought of it.

"Probably buddy. Oh and Randy took so long to come up with a plan to screw me back for humiliating him. If I was the one who was looking for revenge, well let me tell you that it would be done a long time ago" Hunter said.

"If you say so, anyway, it's time to end this up" HBK said as he look at the clock. They left after Hunter picked up his sledgehammer.

* * *

Now, both teams were standing in the ring, face to face, staring each other right in the eyes. The ref ordered for the bell to be ring (btw, it's a tornado tag team match so everybody is allowed in the ring) and the battle began.

20 minutes later, the four men were out of breath, the fight was fierce and damaging. Shawn was hurt in the back, Randy's collarbone was painful, Edge's shoulder was more damaged than before and Hunter's quad was making him fall down.

Even with all the pain and suffering, none of them would want to surrender. Shawn found the energy and courage to stand up and superkicked Edge right in the face, which cause him to be KO.

Randy used HBK's distraction to give him a RKO. Shawn was now lying, motionless. It was now down to The game and The legend killer.

They were both panting from exhaustion. Hunter went right for a strong punch, but due to his soreness to his quad, he missed and Orton took the chance to give him the same thing he gave to HBK; a deadly RKO. But, Hunter dodged and found the strength to put him in a pedigree and successfully slam him down on the floor, unconscious.

Triple H was very tired and he stumbled on the ground, unable to move, his quad was too painful. Everyone was lying, not seeming to be able to fight anymore so the ref called the match a double KO. Doctors and medical staff came in a rush to check on the wrestlers. They were taken to the hospital in ambulances. It looked like the war was not over yet.

**In the hospital...**

Shawn and Hunter were in the same room and Edge and Randy in another one. The doctors ordered them to not move and stay in bed so they would get better faster.

"Damn it, I'm so tired to always have this quads injured, the doctor who fixed it told me it would be okay afterward, but it's not" Hunter complained to his friend.

"Yeah, I know how you feel, it's the same thing with my back, it's getting worse each time" Shawn said.

"But the good thing is that you surely broke Edge's jaw so he won't annoy anybody when he talks" Hunter laughed.

"And I'm sure that Randy is now suffering of concussions because of you" Shawn replied, smiling at the thought. Hunter laughed evilly.

"That's all those 'I want to be a man' kids deserved, nothing less" The game stated.

"Yeah, but it didn't went as we planed, to me, it looks that they won't let it go, they'll come for more" Shawn said, seriously.

"Hm" was all Hunter had to say.

**In the rated RKO's hospital room…**

Edge was still dizzy, just like Randy, but they could realized that they failed to beat up DX and they were not particularly happy with it.

"Those two, I'll get them and I'll crush them so they will learn what happen when you kick me in the head" Edge growled, pissed off.

"WE will crush them, don't think for a second that you will have them for yourself, besides, it's your fault if you got kicked in the face so it was those two against me, you should have been more careful" Orton said.

"Maybe, but I'm not the one who got pedigreed when you had the chance to finish them" Edge replied.

"At least, I was not the first one to fall" The legend killer responded, sounding like venom.

"You're always putting all the blame on me, what's your problem, have too much love for yourself that you would deny the truth. Who knows, you may even sell your mother for your own good" Edge said.

Randy was so angry that he wasn't able to reply to this fact, he just decided to grunt and look away, avoiding him. It would be pointless to beat Edge , he would just worsen the pain from his collarbone.

There's no doubt that there's a lot of tension between them.

* * *

**I wonder what will happen with those two when they would have to fight DX because I don't have a clue!! I guess I'll just wait until I have my next history class to get inspired. Yeah, I know I should be focus on the class, but it's just so boring, so I brainstorm some ideas for my fanfics. Anyway, REVIEW please!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4's up!! Lots of things happen in this one. In my opinion, I think it would be the best one of my story. Hope you like it and if you don't, well then I'll be sad ( making a sad face that breaks even the toughest heart). Just kidding, I wouldn't be able to do that anyway!! Alright, enough talking and enjoy!!**

* * *

Now, with a week of recovering, Shawn's back was okay, but could have been better. Hunter's quad was still annoying him, just like his best friend, he would not be at 100% tonight. For what's concerning Randy, his collarbone was slightly painful, but not bad enough to stop him from competing in a match. Edge, in the other hand, was totally fine, his jaw was not hurting him at all. He was the one who was at his top shape among the 4 of them.

Things were still heated between Randy and his partner The rated R superstar Edge. But they knew they had to work together to defeat DX, but it's not easy when you are at each other's throats. In fact, during their whole recovering, they didn't stop to argue or insult each other. The only times it was silent in their room, was when they had to eat, sleep or pee. If you make an alliance with someone you can't really stand, it won't work. But both of them successfully survived this rough time and let it behind them so they may have a chance to end the reign of the most popular tag team in the history.

With no surprise at all, Hunter and Shawn were still on the same page. Their long time friendship gave them an advantage on Rated RKO. They could trust each other, get the other's back in difficult times, well, just like a successful team would do.

The fans were obviously happy when they learned what the main event would be and who would be in it. A steel cage tag team match between the two rivals team. The crowd was really surprised when they heard that the four men would be there, even if they got badly injured the last time they fought against.

Hunter and Shawn were in their locker room, getting ready to fight their enemies, once again, but this time, they started to feel nervous. With their injuries, they were worried if they would be able to compete properly, plus, they didn't know if Randy and Edge were still in pain or not, which just increased their worrying thoughts.

"How do you think they are, I mean, do you think they are all healed" a worried Shawn Michaels asked.

"I don't know, but we will have to be careful out there" Hunter sighed, thinking the same thing Shawn was thinking.

"If they are, we would be disadvantaged" HBK frowned.

"Hey, we're Degeneration X, when did we started to worry about a match? We're not gonna surrender this soon and I don't plan to do this ever" Hunter said, finding some confidence to pump them up for the action.

"Yeah, you're right, we're not gonna let them win that easy, they'll have to put a lot on the line to do so" Shawn said, inspired by Hunter's words.

"30 minutes before it's our turn, let's watch this match to kill the time" Hunter proposed to Shawn before he turned to the screen where Big show and Kane were wrestling. He nod and they both sat on the couch, trying to relax for their upcoming match.

Randy and Edge were in another room, discussing about the match, finding strategies on how they would beat DX. They seemed calm when they talked, the tension between them lowered greatly, but did not disappeared. Just like DX, they were a bit worried and were thinking about their physical conditions, just like Shawn did.

"As much as I hate them, I've got to say that they are pretty tough, we should not be over confident" Edge said.

"Over confident? We don't need to be over confident if we are stronger than they are, we'll beat them easily" Randy said with a smirk on his face.

'There he goes, acting like he's invincible, I'm so tired of his attitude' Edge thought.

"Randy, if we're not careful enough, our plan could backfire, we need to stick up together and make a strategy to win" Edge said, almost pleading for Randy to find some sense in him.

"You seriously lack in confidence don't you? My plan is easy, take down DX! That's not so hard to understand, even for someone like you" Randy said.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that I'm stupid? If that's so, do that yourself, I'm out of here" Edge yelled in anger. He was about to leave the room, when Randy blocked him.

"Wait, that's not what I meant, it's just that you have nothing to worry about, the plan will work, just trust me" Randy said in a calm and soft voice, trying to convinced him to stay. Edge took some time to consider it.

"Alright, alright! But I'm warning you, if you don't respect me for the help I gave you those past weeks, then you can face them both all by yourself" Edge said, still angry.

Randy nod and they both sat on a different couch, resuming their talk about strategies. It was obvious that Edge would not take Randy's insults for too long. While Randy was explaining how he would make Triple H suffer, Edge seemed lost in his mind, like as if he was thinking about something else, but Randy didn't seemed to remarked it.

* * *

Now the time as come. The time as come to end this all. The moment all the fans were waiting for, has finally come…The steel cage match between DX and Rated RKO, a match who promised to be sadistic, hurting and ravaging for both teams. Both teams were in the ring as DX music faded, but the fan's cheers got louder and louder. As the cage lowered, dark looks were sharing between the teams, showing no hint of weakness. Now the cage was settle, the wrestlers were ready so the ref made the bell rang and the chaos began.

The match was rough, nobody could really tell who had the upper hand because both team, after receiving hits, were hitting back. It seemed as it would never end, minutes after minutes, the fans were getting more exited to see who would get out of this cage. Shawn's back was a total burden for him. The pain was raising, reaching higher as the match continued. Hunter was ok, he was able to forget about the pain, focusing only on his rage. Randy could not fight very well, one of his hands was on his throat, trying to stop the pain from his collarbone. Edge was dizzy a little, but could still fight.

For what seemed to be an hour, all of them were now very exhausted. Randy was lying on the floor, almost not moving, while Hunter told Shawn to get out of the cage, knowing that he needed to get medical attentions for his back. Shawn hesitated, not wanting to leave his friend all by himself, but a look from Hunter convinced him to leave. Hunter was blocking Edge from stopping Shawn to escape.

Out of the cage, Shawn was immediately taken in the back so he could get checked. Now it was Hunter, Edge and Randy. Landing a hard punch on Edge's face, he tried to escape too, but was stopped by Randy, who found some strength to pull him back. Edge started to get up and finding some balance. The multiple punches to the face he received made him all dizzy.

Hunter had some trouble to take control of the situation, since he was by himself against two.

'I have to find a way to push them away so I could get the hell out of here' Hunter thought.

But his thought were soon forgotten when he took hard kicks from Orton. On his arms, on his legs, on his torso and on his face. Randy was smirking even with the pain, he wanted to finish him off for good and maybe even end his career. So he position himself for the punt kick (Kick on the skull, like he did to Vince and Shane). Seeing red and panting, he look at his prey, so frail and weak. Then he ran towards his target.

Surprising everybody, Edge ran to spear his partner, he attacked Randy Orton! The legend killer was now holding his stomach tightly, in total pain. Edge helped Hunter up on his feet and received a WTF glance from him. Edge just opened the cage door and let him get out, Hunter really needed medical attention like his friend. Edge just stood here, taking his breath back as the cage raised. DX has won and Edge didn't seemed to mind. He left after he glare at his ex-partner, who was still on the floor, leaving everybody stunned by how the events turned out.

* * *

During the whole week that followed the epic match, everybody was talking about Edge betraying his own partner. They wondered why he did that. Tonight was Raw and responses would be given.

Edge's music hit the speakers and the fans were thrilled about knowing the motive for this betrayal. Taking his time to get in the ring, teasing the fans, he was kind of smiling. Once he got in the ring, mic in hand, he waited until it was less noisy to talk.

"I guess you are all wondering why I _stabbed_ my partner in the back in the match against DX huh" Edge asked. He received loud agreements from the crowd. He smiled again.

"Well, I'll tell you why. How would you feel if your supposed to be _partner_ would threat you like shit? Not good, yeah. And what would you do to avenge yourself? By screwing him and humiliate him in front of thousands of people and that's what I did. I must admit that it kinda hit on my ego to help DX, but seeing the look on Randy's face was priceless" Edge admitted. The fans seemed to agree with him.

All of a sudden, DX's theme song began to play. Edge turned to the stage to see Triple H alone, Shawn was still on recovery. As Hunter made his way to the ring, Edge started to think about the situation.

'What does he wants, is he mad that I helped him to win and just want to beat me? Or he is going to thank me, maybe? Man, with his face I can't know, he lets no emotions shows on it' Edge thought.

Triple H had a mic in hand and waited for the fans to calm down a little. Then he looked at Edge, wondering how to say what he wanted.

"Well, what you did last week was very confusing for everybody. But I think that you were not convincing enough" the game said in a calm voice.

"What do you mean" Edge replied, slightly nervous.

"Oh come on, I'm no stranger with this kind of strategy. You know, fake to betray your friend to be able to screw your opponents more easily, I've already done that, so I guess you and Randy needs to find something else to outsmart DX" Triple H said in a mocking voice. Making fun of Edge amused him a lot.

"Wha…but…how…damn" Edge cursed. While Hunter was laughing, Randy hit him with a chair, over and over again. Orton took Hunter's distraction to come without being noticed by him. Now, Edge was the one who was laughing and Randy smirked as he hit Edge too. Once again, the fans were lost and shocked. This was starting to be confusing.

"Edge, Edge, Edge. I want to_ thank _you for the _help,_ but now, you have no use for me. Oh and just in case you didn't know, you can consider this alliance over" Randy said, before his music played while both Edge and Triple H were on the floor, half conscious.

Later that night, the two men were taken in the back to get medical attentions. They were in the same room, but they were not aware of it since the soreness of their heads was dizzying them. Edge could not believe that he didn't seen this coming and Hunter was thinking the same thing. There was another thing that they both agreed on without knowing. Randy was doomed and there is nothing he would be able to do, he was alone while they were two and if Shawn would be okay, they would be three against one.

* * *

**Whoa!! Maybe the longest chapter I ever wrote!! Well, I hope you have enjoyed this one. I plan to make 1 or 2 or 3 chapters, depending on how the story will go to an end because I don't know how to finish it really. I could really need your help. So if you want, let me know…oh and REVIEW PLEASE!! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, this one will be the last one before the end, maybe not, I still don't know yet how I'll finish it so I'll just keep writing until I find a good idea. If you want, you can give me ideas too. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy…**

* * *

Now everybody was lost. Were Randy and Edge allies or foes? Was it just a trap for DX to fall in or not? Was this planned or was this just a last minute thinking from the legend killer? What we knew was that Randy would have to explain himself soon and soon was tonight.

DX, of course, were pissed to not know what to think about it. They would have to be careful about what they will say or do, one mistake and it could be over for them.

By chance, the wwe's interviewer Todd Grisham had the chance to caught Edge and ask him some questions.

"How do you feel about Randy's betrayal" a serious Todd asked.

"I feel like shit, he always humiliates me, either in a physical way or mental way and I'm sick of it. He'd better have a good reason, NO, he'd better watch his back because you don't want to make me angry" Edge said before he left, furious, leaving a confuse Todd Grisham.

Randy, who was sitting calmly on a comfortable leather couch in his locker room, watched carefully the interview and seemed lost in his mind, like he was thinking. He suddenly chuckled about the fact that Edge just threatened him. One thing was sure, is that he was not impressed at all by Edge's anger, in fact, he found it amusing.

DX were discussing about the same interview that Randy saw.

"Seriously man, I'm lost, I'm tired of it and I want this to end as soon as possible" Hunter sighed.

"Yeah, me too. I'm still wondering if this not a trap, you know, but it was convincing. Now I'm gonna have an headache if I continue to hesitate" Shawn said, massaging his temples.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see what will happen. If Edge is not faking, then he'll go on a rampage to find that ass and kick it" Hunter said, wishing this to happen.

Michaels nodded and there was a long silence before a knock on the door was heard. Hunter stood up, sighing, and reached the door. At his biggest regret, there was standing Todd Grisham. He, obviously, was looking for an interview with the two best friends, but that wasn't the right time. Hunter gave a quick glance at Shawn with a lot of meaning. Something like "Not that annoying guy again" look. However, that's not what's gonna make him go away.

"Gentlemen, I would like to have your thoughts about what Edge said about Randy Orton" a professional Grisham said.

"What do YOU think we think about it" Hunter said in an angry tone, not really in the mood to answer questions.

"I…I" Todd tried to say.

"Look, calm down man" HBK said to the game. Hunter listened and sat back down, trying to forget about the boring interviewer.

"What we think is that we believe Edge" Shawn said. Hunter quickly turned his head to look at Shawn, giving him a 'what the hell is wrong with you' look. Shawn gave him a 'Trust me' face and Hunter nodded, not totally convinced. Todd remarked him and was about to ask another question, but Shawn kicked him out of the room, bored too.

Edge was still on a rampage. He was looking for the man who betrayed him not once, but twice. He foolishly thought he could trust him, but he was wrong. He finally found the door with a 'Legend Killer' sign on it. He smirked, he finally found him and he was willing to avenge himself. Randy would be begging for forgiveness, but he would not show any pity.

He carefully placed his ear on the door to hear if something was going on. It was silent. He slowly opened the door, centimetre by centimetre. When he finally opened it completely, he entered and started to look around. In vain, there was not sign of life.

He was wondering where Randy was and started to get frustrated that Orton slipped off his hands. When he turned around to leave, he received a hard punch to the face. Then, he got kicked down, in pain. Randy was now smirking, he, once again, outsmarted Edge.

After he decided that he was done, Randy proceeded to the ring, he knew that he would have to explain himself on his previous actions. At the sound of his music, most of the fans booed him, but some others were cheering, showing that they liked Orton's work. He slowly made his way to the squared ring, not looking too happy.

Once in the ring, he asked for a microphone and looked at the people. He frowned in anger while he walked slowly, glaring around at the fans who grew more and more impatiens. He finally decided to speak.

"2 weeks ago, in the steel cage match, Edge, the man who was supposed to watch my back, helped DX to win. He speared me and let Triple H out, giving DX the victory and that makes me sick" he spitted out.

"I wanted to win that match, but that traitor blew it all, he took away my chance to humiliate those two idiots of degenerated fools and that I can't take it" Randy said, pissed.

"And I am Randy Orton, a third generation superstar. I beat many legends of this business, I am the youngest world heavyweight champion so I won't let some guy making me look like a low trash weakling" The legend killer said, raising his voice to be sure that everybody heard well.

The reaction from the crowd was very divided, some agreed and some disagreed, but that didn't seemed to bother Randy. Suddenly, Edge's music played and Randy stared at the stage, as surprised as anybody. After that assault from Orton, Edge shouldn't be able to find the balance to walk, but somehow, he did. He walked down to the man who attacked him to, certainly, give him a piece of his mind.

Now, both of them were face to face. Randy looked at him, realizing that he didn't do as much damages as he wanted.

"You've got some courage to come here after what I did to you" Randy stated, acting cockily. Edge took the mic from Orton's hand quickly.

"I'm gonna tear you apart so you won't be recognized after I'm done with you" Edge growled, wide eyes from the rage. At those words, Randy backed a little, preparing himself for a possible fight. Edge was shaking of anger, we never saw him like that before, so we didn't know what he could do. Then he rushed forward, engaging the battle.

As soon as it started, DX ran to the ring, taking a chance to get their revenge on Randy, however, then did not harmed Edge. The legend killer was now down, trying to protect himself from the stomping. The three continued to do that until they got tired. Then, Edge told them to wait a little and he got out of the ring to pick a chair. DX might have been content with their avenging, but Edge wanted more. Hunter and HBK let some space to him, so he could hit.

He lifted the chair, but turned around to hit Shawn on the head without letting him time to react. He did the same to hunter and left right after, leaving everyone shocked.

* * *

**(sigh) As you can see, it's a crappy chapter. It's becoming harder and harder to write, because I lost my inspiration. And quite frankly, I feel like to drop it, but on my profile, it's said that I won't abandon a story and I don't want to break my promise. So if you feel like, I would still need help. Thanks for reading. **


	7. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey, sorry if I didn't uptdate lately, but I need to know if it's worth continuing my story. On my profile page, there is a poll where you can "vote". So please, just tell me!! I wouldn't want to have my brains to make a burn out for nothing because like I said, it's getting hard to finish it. Any suggestions about it are more than welcome. Thanks and take care!!:)


	8. Chapter 6

**Alright, first of all, I would like to thank ExtremeDiva18, i luv hardy and radavis76 for their reviews. So I hope you will like this one (on my knees with joined hands, praying pitifully) Enjoy!!!**

* * *

The situation was getting worse every weeks. Betraying, beatingsand even lies. And quite frankly, the chairman of the WWE Vince Mcmahon had enough of it. That night, he decided that he would solve theses problems. He was the one in charge of this business and he would be damned if he would let them do what they wanted.

Vince was walking backstage in direction of the ring to make an announcement when he was stopped by none other than Todd Grisham himself. It was obvious that he wanted a scoop about this special announcement. Vince's face showed anger.

"What the hell are you doing here" The chairman yelled at the interviewer.

"I…I just wanted to know, well, inform the fans on what you would say" Todd said, frightened by his boss's sudden outburst.

"That's what I'm going to do you idiot, besides, I'm the one who tell you who to interview and I don't remember telling you to interview me" he yelled again.

"S…sorry sir" Todd said, trying to be forgiven, but Vince had other plans on his mind.

"I accept your apologies. Oh! And by the way, you're fired!!" Vince said as a shocked Todd Grisham's jaw dropped.

Before he could say anything, the chairman was gone.

Meanwhile, in DX's locker room…

"Hahah, look at him, he looks like a fish with his mouth wide open" Shawn said, referring to the former wwe's interviewer he saw on the TV screen. Hunter couldn't help but laugh too, god knows how much he found the guy annoying and now that he was fired made him in a good mood.

"Yeah, but still, I would have like to know what's on Vince's mind. With him, you have to be ready for anything, absolutely everything" the game said to his best buddy.

"You're right, but we are always ready for anything" the heart break kid said, smiling.

* * *

Now, Vince was in the ring, annoyed by the fan's booing sounds. However, that won't stop him to say what he have to say. Once it was less noisy, he put the microphone close to his mouth.

"For the past month, we saw carnage and destruction. We saw people backstabbing other. We also saw two tag team fighting for dominance in this business. To solve that part of the problem, none of them is the most dominant, I AM" he said, a grin on his face.

Hunter and Shawn who were watching his speech on TV, rolled their eyes at the last thing he said.

Edge and Randy were watching it too, except that they were in different rooms to prevent a fight. They didn't like Vince's comment too.

"And, another part of the problem is who are with who?" he asked.

"For DX it's not a problem, but I'm speaking about Rated RKO" he added.

"We never know if they are a team or not and not knowing something about my business is pissing me off, so I have a solution" he said, walking around proudly.

"Later on, there'll be a tag team match with DX and Rated RKO" he announced.

DX were not surprised at all, they knew that they would have to face them again.

Randy and Edge were cursing Vince for this stupid idea, no way they would trust each other again.

"But" he added. "It won't be DX against Rated RKO oh on, it will be Shawn Michaels and Edge against Triple H and Randy Orton" he said, raising his voice. The fans were shocked, but couldn't wait for the match.

"WHAT" both DX member said in the same time. Like Shawn said earlier, they were ready for anything. Anything but that, fighting against each other?

"Has Vince lost his mind" Shawn said in disbelief.

"He lost it a long time ago" Hunter growled, he was now mad against Vince.

Edge and Randy were not as much shocked, in fact, they would be able to take revenge on each other that way. But still, Randy was not happy.

Vince decided to clear things a little since it was kind of confusing.

" I made this match because I just wanted to see what would happen in this kind of situation. And in bonus, looks like there will be a little Evolution reformation" he smirked, knowing it would piss Hunter and Randy.

Just as he predicted, Hunter would have destroyed the TV if Shawn wasn't holding him back. Randy's face became redder and veins pumping on his forehead appeared.

"There's no way that I will team up with him, NO WAY" he raged, storming out of the room. He was gonna have a little talk with Vince, that's for sure.

* * *

A little later, now in his office, Vince was tipping on his laptop, making plans for following weeks maybe. Then, all of a sudden, the door opened violently, letting an enrage Triple H enter in the office.

"Whoa, what's the problem with you? Calm down" Vince told him, slightly afraid of the big wrestler now in front of him. He could hear his heavy breathing, he knew how much he was angry. He placed his hands in front of him to protect himself.

"What is wrong with me? You mean what is wrong with you. You made Orton my tag team partner and more, you make us compete against my friend and this brat that name himself Edge. That's what is wrong" The game said in his loud voice.

"I know you don't like him. You hate him, I can understand this, but I'm the one who sign your checks so you do what I said and you team up with Orton tonight" the chairman said in an authoritarian tone. Just as he said that, Randy entered the room.

"Vince, I don't care if you are the one who pays us, I won't team up with that jerk" the legend killer said, pointing at Hunter.

"I may be a jerk, but I'm not a cry baby" he insulted Orton.

Both of the wrestlers stood in front of each other, ready to beat some ass.

"ENOUGH!! Not in my office. The two of you will team up and fight your opponents. I don't care if you like it or not. And if you attack each other, you'll be suspended for an undetermined time. The same goes for Edge and Shawn Michaels. Is that clear" the chairman said, raising his voice. They both nodded against their will.

They both exited the office and went separated way, never turning their back to the other. Even many years after the Evolution time, they still didn't forgiven each other and probably never will. Hunter opened the door of the DX's locker room only to find a HBK on his guard.

"Relax buddy, the time that I was attacking my opponents backstage is over since Evolution was over. Besides, speaking of my Evolution ex-partner, I can't beat him on our match or I'll be suspended. That goes for you too with Edge.

"Ah man, I wanted to kick him in the face for what he did to us last week" a disappointed Shawn said. Hunter laugh at the comment.

"I wish you could buddy" he sighed.

Edge was not comfortable with the situation. He was hated from DX and Randy Orton because of what he did to them last week. He couldn't count on either of them to survive anymore. He didn't know what he will do. He was very nervous about the upcoming match.

When Randy finished to destroy his locker room, freeing his rage, he left it. The match was in three minutes, so he better not be late. He could see what he would do to Edge and Shawn Michaels and…no, if he hit Triple H he would be suspended and he didn't want it.

* * *

DX were whishing each other good luck. It was a good way to test how strong their friendship was.

"So we just have to keep up with the plan and everything will be okay" Hunter said.

"Hope so" a worried Shawn Michaels replied. Hunter gave him a hand shake then he left. One thing for sure, that won't be easy.

* * *

**A cliff-hanger? I don't even know if it's one. Anyway, I hope you liked it. If so, review. Thank you and take care!!!**


End file.
